Currently soap bars are loosely stored in countertops, sink tops and the like. The loose storage of soap bars can create soap deposit stains on the surfaces of which the soap is left. Current methods for storing and dispensing liquid soaps, shampoos and lotions are usually from the original manufacturer's packages of which the liquid materials sold in. These liquid materials can spill and cause an unsightly mess that necessitates cleaning up after the use and as well as a spill. Furthermore, keeping the materials in the various separate portable containers in which they originally are packaged can create an undesirable aesthetic appearance when these containers are left on kitchen countertops, around sinks, bathroom fixtures, around showers and the like. Likewise, other loose articles in bathrooms such as toothpaste, toothpaste brushes, shaving cream razors and the like often must be loosely stored on sinktops themselves also adding to undesirable aesthetic appearances. Furthermore, these separate loose containers can easily become misplaced and lost.
Current types of storage for personal items include bathroom cabinets. However, these cabinets are usually inadequate and do not allow for both storing and dispensing the items previously mentioned. Likewise, shower caddys which are often wire-framed supports which hang from a shower nozzle are not sized large enough for storing all types of personal items used in a shower. Furthermore, the caddys are open enclosures whose contents are constantly subjected to the water and soap spray from the shower itself. Further, the "shower caddys" do not allow for any type of liquid pump dispensing.
Thus, the need exists for a solution to the problems presented above.